


Я умею смотреть на тебя бесконечно [коллаж]

by Ran_nim, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Category: The Untamed Boys (TUBS), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_nim/pseuds/Ran_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Relationships: Li Bowen/Song Jiyang
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал G-T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147346
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Я умею смотреть на тебя бесконечно [коллаж]

[ посмотреть в полном размере ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/a7/m8gXMRN3_o.jpg)

[ зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2kpg8gcf5tqmm3n/%D0%AF%20%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%8E%20%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%8C%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%8F%20%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
